<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despistado James by IsabellySly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448093">Despistado James</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly'>IsabellySly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James puede ser muy listo pero cuando se trata de Regulus es todo un caso perdido (al menos un poco). AU con magia. Recopilación de Drabbles sacados de mi reto Fictober de Wizarding Shippers 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lluvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol, no recordaba nada de su noche de luna llena, una lluvia caía sobre él, al parecer la vida lo seguía castigando, probablemente había lastimado a alguna criatura mágica o algún animal, y solo quizás, probablemente habría atacado a sus amigos, aunque eso nunca había pasado.</p><p>Sirius se acerco y lanzo un encantamiento para que las gotas de lluvia ya no cayeran en Remus, este lo miro triste, Sirius comenzó a secarlo y empezó a untarle varias pomadas, le tendió un termo con chocolate caliente (Lily se los había obsequiado).</p><p>– Todo listo Rem.</p><p>– Gracias Siri.</p><p>– Volvamos al castillo, debes descansar.</p><p>– Gracias amor – Lo beso aun cuando sus labios estaban heridos. Sirius lo era todo para él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Invierno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James casi babeaba mientras lo veía estudiando, estaba recargado en una mano y la otra hojeaba un libro (que tenía al revés).</p><p>– Vas a babear el libro – james sorbió su saliva – no creo que la señora Prince te perdone la devolución de un libro mojado – dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro, luego la levanto y vio el libro de James – además lo tienes al revés, finge mejor.</p><p>– Remus, me quitas lo maravilloso de mi día.</p><p>– ¿Ya se lo dirás a Sirius?</p><p>– No le diré que quiero salir con su hermano menor, imaginate la escena "oye Sirius necesito tu permiso, porque quiero invitar a salir a tu hermano"</p><p>– ¿No lo quieres para algo serio?</p><p>– Por supuesto que lo quiero para algo serio, pero Sirius me matara y dejara a su hermano viudo antes de tiempo.</p><p>– Vamos, pronto llegara el invierno y con eso la navidad ¿no te gustaría mandarle un regalo?</p><p>– Claro que sí... – Volvió a ver a Regulus – Hablare con Sirius.</p><p>– ¿De que tienes que hablar conmigo?</p><p>– ¡SIRIUS!</p><p>– ¡SILENCIO!</p><p>– Perdón señora Prince.</p><p>– ¿Qué tenías que decirme?</p><p>– Nada – Regulus iba saliendo, James comenzó a tener un plan – Debo irme, los veo luego.</p><p>Comenzó a correr en busca de Regulus, lo encontró, estaba sentado con los pies recogidos y recargado en una columna, estaba sacando un libro, al parecer se había cansado de estudiar dentro de la biblioteca, veía que era literatura de gusto personal o al menos eso había dicho una vez Remus de ese título. Se acerco poco a poco, James se sentó a sus pies, el otro lo miro.</p><p>– ¿Se te ofrece algo Potter?</p><p>– Bueno no mucho solo pensaba...</p><p>– ¡Que sorpresa!</p><p>– ... pensaba que si podría mandarte cartas en vacaciones.</p><p>– Aún faltan dos semanas para vacaciones ¿no puedes decirme lo que quieres ahora?</p><p>– Pues quería invitarte a salir antes, ya sabes... ¿una cita?</p><p>– ¿Me estas preguntando?</p><p>– Algo así ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – Regulus asintió</p><p>– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo Regulus? ¿Podría mandarte cartas en vacaciones? ¿Puedo mandarte un regalo de navidad? ¿Te gustaría casart... – Regulus puso su mano en la boca de James (poniéndose un pañuelo antes).</p><p>– Callate, no quiero que empieces a hablar sobre formar una familia. Dejare que me invites a salir, pero tengo estándares muy altos Potter. Ahora largo.</p><p>– Genial, iré a hablar son Sirius, espero no te quedes viudo, te veré luego – Y se fue corriendo, Regulus solo siguió con su lectura.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Plateado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿De verdad esto? No me gusta, merece algo mejor"</p><p>– Potter, escuche que al fin tendrás el valor de hacerlo.</p><p>– Black ¿No deberías estar preparando tu propia boda?</p><p>– Bueno un pajarito me dijo que necesitarías ayuda, además ¿Quién mejor para ayudarte?</p><p>– Plateado.</p><p>– ¿Qué?</p><p>– El anillo, lo quiero plateado, como uno de los colores de Slytherin.</p><p>– Me gusta y tengo el perfecto en mente, vamos salgamos de aquí.</p><p>– Gracias Bla… gracias Narcissa</p><p>– No hay de que – James sonrió y se dirigieron a buscar el anillo.</p><p>Al parecer el indicado no fue el que dijo Narcissa, pero encontraron un hermoso anillo plateado. Al siguiente día citó a su novio (futuro prometido) a cenar y cuando terminaron y antes de pedir un postre, se puso de rodillas…</p><p>– Regulus Arcturus Black ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?</p><p>– Sí, por Merlín, claro que sí – sonrió aún sin perder su porte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Poción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Acabo de llamar a Narcissa por la chimenea, Draco también esta enfermo y Lucius aún no regresa de Francia, iré y los traeré en unas horas, puedo encargarte a Harry ¿verdad James?</p><p>– Claro, puedes irte tranquilo, Remus y Sirius estarán también.</p><p>– De acuerdo, vengo en un rato – Regulus se fue por chimenea. Remus, Sirius y su bebé Orión se habían trasladado a vivir unos días con ellos por una plaga de Doxys y tenían que estar fuera hasta que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas les diera el acceso. Después de un rato...</p><p>– Ya no hay poción pimentónica, ve a comprar más Sirius... ¿Sirius? – Fue a ver y estaba en el sofá durmiendo con temperatura – Tendrás que ir tú James.</p><p>– ¡NO! PAPI MIO.</p><p>– Vamos Harry, ven con tío Remus, papi solo saldrá unos minutos.</p><p>– ¡NO!</p><p>– No se despegará de mi y no puedo sacarlo enfermo.</p><p>– Bueno no me queda de otra, tendré que salir yo, estas a cargo James, ¿puedo confiar en ti verdad?</p><p>– Claro amigo, soy tu hombre.</p><p>– No hagas estupideces.</p><p>– Soy un medio hombre.</p><p>– Y por favor, no dejes a los bebés y a Sirius solos, Sirius podría hacer algo estúpido.</p><p>– Creo que necesitare otro hombre competente – Vio el terror en la cara de Remus – Lunatico solo bromeo, vete tranquilo todo estará bien.</p><p>
  <em>Dos horas después.</em>
</p><p>Remus había llegado con suficiente poción, no quería tener que volver a dejar a su bebé Orión solo, pero al entrar a la casa Sirius bailaba sobre la mesa cantando el himno de los Chudley Cannons, James perseguía a un flotante Orión que solo se reía de que su tío no lo podía alcanzar y Harry estaba eructando burbujas de jabón y se reía cada vez que las hacia explotar.</p><p>– Hola ya llegamos, Remus quitate de la chimenea – Detrás de Regulus salía Narcissa con un Draco un poco mejor de salud que al ver las burbujas y de donde salían comenzó a reír – ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! ¡JAMES!</p><p>– Ven con tío James, Orión – este al ver a su papá fue hacia él, y Remus lo agarro lo más rápido posible, Regulus cargo a Harry y este dejo de sacar burbujas de la boca.</p><p>– No pude solo, tuvieron su primera explosión mágica, lo siento amor.</p><p>– ¿Por qué Sirius canta sobre la mesa?</p><p>– ¿La verdad? No lo sé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>